


Всеобщее управление качеством

by bangbangbaby, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, намёки на азикроу, употребление наркотиков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: tl;dr: в начале 80-х Кроули отправился в Штаты подменить Азирафеля и случайно переспал с его боссом.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Всеобщее управление качеством

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Total Quality Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257447) by [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa). 



> Переводчик в курсе, что фраза из названия не совсем корректна, он просто решил взять устоявшийся вариант перевода.

— Ну и денёк! Я и не думал, что этот семинар окажется таким полезным. У меня мозги кипят!

Плюхнувшийся на стул рядом с Кроули мужик постучал пальцем по барной стойке, привлекая внимание барвумен. Светлый льняной костюм «с иголочки», белая рубашка, галстук лавандового оттенка, на запястье поблескивал платиновый Ролекс. Когда барвумен не бросила все свои дела, чтобы тут же обслужить его, мужик выразительно посмотрел на Кроули.

— Нет, ну ты взгляни на это! Как они ещё не разорились с таким-то отношением к клиентам.

Кроули снова окинул его взглядом. Было в этом мужчине что-то знакомое, но, опять же, такой причёской, тёмными волосами и дебильной улыбкой мог похвастаться каждый первый топ-менеджер в здании. Кроули повернулся обратно к своему бокалу. Лучше бы он пошёл на корреспондентное обучение.

— Дорогуша, мне в Аду быстрее нальют, — сказал мужик, изучая ламинированную коктейльную карту.

— Да не то чтобы, — пробормотал Кроули себе под нос.

Мужик ничего не ответил. Перегнувшись через барную стойку, он свистнул, привлекая внимание бедной девушки, заказал «грязный банан» со сливками и не забыл назвать её «милочкой». Ну естественно. Наверняка ещё и на утренний мастер-класс по танцевальному фитнесу записался.

Ухмыляясь, Кроули мысленно взмолился Сатане, чтобы они оказались в разных группах. Пальцы машинально сжали бокал, когда блендер взвизгнул особенно громко, заразившись раздражением барвумен. Раз уж она может всю ночь работать под эти звуки вперемешку с комментариями мудаков-сексистов, в Аду из неё выйдет толк. Кроули пообещал себе оставить щедрые чаевые и присматривать за её душой — на случай посмертного попадания Вниз.

Получив наконец свой коктейль, мужик повернулся к Кроули. Ткнул пальцем в шапку из взбитых сливок и облизал его, задумчиво разглядывая Кроули. Тот в долгу не остался, пусть и пялился не так явно.

— Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь, — произнёс мужик, сузив глаза. — Я тебя знаю?

Кроули не стал бы исключать такую вероятность. Акулы бизнеса всегда занимали довольно высокое место в его списке претендентов на совращение — Кроули пользовался им, когда нужно было добрать цифр для отчёта.

— Возможно. Приходится много общаться с людьми по работе.

— И не говори! — понимающе кивнул мужик. — Хотя, знаешь, я даже не утруждаю себя запоминанием имён половины этих чсвшников.

Кроули хмыкнул. Текущее десятилетие пока что отличалось не только впечатляющими технологиями — Земля буквально пропиталась алчностью и корыстолюбием. Люди постоянно устраивали друг другу мелкие подлянки, так что ему и пальцем шевелить не приходилось. Кроули был доволен. Мужик спросил, откуда он родом, и Кроули решил для разнообразия ответить честно.

— Чаще всего зависаю в Лондоне, приехал в Штаты по договорённости с коллегой — сейчас моя очередь творить чудеса. Подумал, почему бы не остаться на пару дней, может, узнаю, как работать эффективней. Слышал про М-25? Шоссе в Лондоне? Строится уже десять лет и вот-вот будет готово. Я всю голову сломал, работая над ним, но, по-моему, никто из моих коллег этого не заметил. Небось так и не оценят моего замысла. Эти идиоты не умеют мыслить широко.

— Как же я тебя понимаю, дружище! К нам нынче столько новеньких поступает, всех нужно оформить и устроить, а отдел аналитики говорит, то ли ещё будет. Они буквально в геометрической прогрессии плодятся. Если я не решу этот вопрос как можно скорее, мы не справимся с притоком, и всё полетит в Ад, неважно, что там по Плану... Ради всего святого, у нас просто нет столько места! Я вообще из офиса не вылезаю последние лет эдак пару тысяч, — пожаловался мужчина. — Вечно некогда, понимаешь?

Кроули скорчил рожу. И не поспоришь.

Мистер «Грязный Банан» отхлебнул прямо из стакана, нахмурился, слизнул «усы» из сливок и с отвращением уставился на коктейль. Секунду спустя он положил ладонь на негромко заурчавший живот.

— Я думал, будет гораздо вкуснее. А что это у тебя, приятель? Стеклоочиститель?

— «Голубая лагуна», — ответил Кроули, поигрывая ярким зонтиком. Возможно, он приложил руку к успеху одноимённого фильма. — Не очень.

Повисшее молчание не было неловким. Мистер «Грязный Банан» скользил взглядом по бару, будто оценивая каждого из посетителей, слегка морщился при виде серых и коричневых пиджаков, вовсе не слегка морщился, натыкаясь на проституток в поисках клиентов, и резко помрачнел, увидев парня в рубашке-поло — должно быть, почуял соперника. Затем он вновь повернулся к Кроули. Неудивительно, если учесть, что никого интереснее ему в этом месте и не найти. Отодвинув позабытый коктейль, мужчина помял в руках салфетку, а затем наклонился ближе и шёпотом спросил:

— Эй, не знаешь, где достать… как же это называют?.. — он задумался, прищурил глаза, а затем щёлкнул пальцами и ткнул указательным в Кроули. — Дурь! Я тут подумал, раз уж я здесь, можно попробовать что-то новенькое, повеселиться. Не стоит упускать такую возможность, раз уж мне удалось сбежать из офиса, а?

Выполнив задание за Азирафеля, Кроули взаправду собирался лишь посетить один из семинаров. Искушение в его планы не входило, но коль скоро достойные собеседники не спешили в бар, грех не воспользоваться такой удобной возможностью выбить бинго «наркотики+прелюбодеяние.

— Я всё ещё не знаю, как тебя зовут, мистер… — с этими словами он протянул новому знакомому руку, не забыв показать свой собственный Ролекс. Любимые Сейко 0674 LC, с какого-то дьявола научившиеся распечатывать короткие послания, остались в Лондоне.

— Зови меня Гейбом, — ответил Мистер Коктейль, щёлкнув по именному бейджу на шее.

— Сокращение от Гавриил, да? Библейское имя.

Гавриил так стиснул его руку, словно ориентировался на правило «чем сильнее жмёшь, тем ты круче».

— Точно-точно.

— Энтони. Рад встрече. Я однажды работал с одним Гавриилом. Тот ещё мудила. — Пригубив коктейль, Кроули развернулся, опираясь локтем на барную стойку и слегка раздвигая колени. Быть может, ему как раз не хватало старого доброго искушения. Сам факт его участия в деле сошёл бы за чудо, но Кроули пришлось выдать настоящее благословение. У него просто руки чесались содрать остаточную святость, как корочку с ранки.

— Но ты выше. И на лицо поприятнее, если уж быть откровенным.

— Тебе ли не знать, что высокий рост внушает уважение. Ты-то сам тощая жердь, но люди тебя слушаются, верно ведь? И знаешь, честно говоря — а я всегда честен — это лицо… не заводской установки, — признался Гавриил, закусив губу и приподняв брови, словно делясь сокровенной тайной. — Не поверишь, сколько бумажек потребовалось для простейшего апгрейда, но результат того стоил. Хотя я всё ещё не уверен насчёт глаз.

Кроули одобряюще хмыкнул. Чертовски хорош был этот пластический хирург — даже шрамов не осталось. Впрочем, большая часть пластических хирургов были чертовски хороши. Кроули вытащил зонтик из коктейля и тщательно облизал ручку-зубочистку, остро чувствуя на себе завороженный взгляд Гавриила.

— Итак, — протянул Кроули, прикоснувшись пальцами к крыльям носа. — Ищешь снежок?

— Ага. У тебя найдётся?

— Может быть… возможно, я и сам не прочь поразвлечься, — ответил он, поигрывая языком с зубочисткой.

— Оглушительный оргазм! — неожиданно заорал Гавриил. Запрокинув голову, он низко, гортанно зарычал и ударил ладонью по столешнице, заставив Кроули распахнуть глаза за тёмными очками. — Вот что надо было заказать!

— Ты уверен, что ничего не принимал? — осторожно спросил Кроули. Это вообще засчитают за искушение, если он уже вмазался и просто ищет добавки?

Гавриил пожал плечами.

— Нет, ни разу. Никогда ничего такого не пробовал, — ответил он с убийственной искренностью. — Это странно?

— Ну, — протянул Кроули. — Для этой тусовки — немного необычно.

— Но ты и сам необычный, верно? Обычные люди не носят очки в помещении. А-а-а, стой, я понял. Ты фанат Кори Харта, — Гавриил пробасил пару нот и покачал головой. — Ужасно прилипчивая песня, но весь этот техно-поп с нью-вейвом просто... эм, не очень хорош. Не пойми меня неправильно, я всеми руками за современную музыку, но я предпочитаю отдыхать от работы под что-то более мелодичное и духоподъёмное.

Кроули с трудом подавил дрожь. Стоило догадаться, что Гавриил окажется любителем мягкого джаза и альт-саксофонов. По крайней мере, внешне он был весьма ничего. Кроули опустил ладонь на его руку — пора поторопить события, пока этот парень не ляпнет ещё что-то, отчего Кроули точно перехочется с ним возиться.

— Как насчёт продолжить разговор в более интимной обстановке?

— Отличная идея, Энди! Тут со скуки заснуть можно.

— Энтони.

— «Эндрю» мне больше нравился. Буду звать тебя Энди.

— Тоже библейское имя, — пробормотал Кроули, мысленно повысив Гавриила с «просто придурка» до «выдающегося тупицы». Тот кивнул, приобнимая его за плечи, и они направились к выходу из бара. Кроули решил не акцентировать внимание на том, что его спутник, возможно, не в курсе, кого именно Иисус назвал «ловцами человеков».

  
***

В лифте Кроули как бы случайно занял наблюдательный пункт в углу, прислонившись к перилам. Гавриил же просто развернулся и остановился точно в центре кабины, держа руки в карманах. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, наблюдая, как однозначные цифры сменяются двузначными. Кроули жевал щёку, пытаясь раскусить его. Встать в центре лифта, даже не пытаясь поддержать разговор, — всё равно что сделать заявление. Осталось лишь расшифровать его. Может, он из тех, кто крушит всех на переговорах, но в постели предпочитает отдаваться?

Стрижка тоже не дала подсказок. Очень классическая, даже слишком чопорная. Вероятно, работает на Уолл-стрит или, по крайней мере, пересекается с ребятами оттуда. Кроули слегка повернул голову, разглядывая своё отражение, и скользнул рукой по подбородку. Если честно, он всё ещё сомневался, что стиль Саймона Ле Бона ему к лицу, да и усов как-то не хватало. Возможно, потому что Азирафель при каждой встрече выдавал ассоциацию то с пивом, то с молоком, то ещё с чем съедобным, а потом вёл его обедать.

— Какие тачки предпочитаешь? — спросил Кроули между делом. — БМВ? Мерседес? Порше?

Выражение лица Гавриила красноречиво намекало, что Кроули сморозил какую-то глупость.

— Ездишь на такси, я понял.

Значит, захочет быть сверху. Может, он из тех типов, что во время секса любуются своим отражением в зеркале.

Повезло, что в номере как раз нашлись зеркальные шкафы, зеркальные шифоньерки и зеркальный стол, на который Кроули тут же водрузил свой портфель. Щёлкнул застёжками и ухмыльнулся, эффектным жестом извлекая на свет полдюжины пластиковых пакетиков с наркотой.

— Добро пожаловать в страну веселья! Готов поразвлечься?

— Привет, страна веселья! — ухмыльнулся Гавриил. — Ещё как готов.

— Ты здесь надолго? — спросил Кроули, ровняя полоску порошка кредиткой какого-то парня из зала С.

— Улетаю завтра вечером. Не могу остаться надолго — дела не ждут. Не могу поверить, что мы так долго медлили с внедрением всеобщего управления качеством! Подсчёты, анализ, принятие решений на основе фактов! Бляхамуха, наши конкуренты знают, как мы работаем, потому что почти все из них у нас же и начинали. Пора их переплюнуть. Час пробил!

О, с этим Кроули мог бы ему помочь. Корпоративный шпионаж, хищение засекреченной информации, переманивание сотрудников — масса возможностей.

— Ты мог бы вернуть самых перспективных работников, — предложил он и достал хрустящую банкноту — её он тоже у кого-то стащил. Свернул, вдул дорожку и протянул купюру Гавриилу.

По-настоящему сладкое искушение не даётся так просто. Гавриил сомневался.

— Да ладно тебе, сам же сказал, что хочешь повеселиться, — подтолкнул Кроули. — Ну, вот оно, веселье. Лучше ни за какие шиши не купишь.

(Технически, кокаин тоже был краденым, как и портфель, в котором он нашёлся. Не мог же Кроули явиться на бизнес-конференцию без портфеля.)

Гавриил сдался. Первый вдох сопровождался тем же звуком, которым он наградил неугодный коктейль. Затем он хлюпнул, прислушиваясь к ускоряющемуся сердцебиению, и выражение его лица изменилось. Одобрительно кивнув, он тут же потянулся за добавкой. Работая сообща, они довольно быстро приговорили чужие запасы дури.

Кроули нюхал просто за компанию. Радио незаметно переключилось на джаз-волну. Гавриилу много времени не потребовалось: вскоре он уже мерил комнату шагами и диковато оглядывался, закатав рукава и скинув галстук. Разговор вертелся вокруг переманивания конкурентов и бла-бла-бла проблем с поставками (если честно, Кроули не особо вслушивался).

— Пошли они, — сказал Гавриил, ткнув пальцем в пол, как будто в самом деле считал себя выше других. — Не хочу я звать этих лузеров обратно. Хочу их уничтожить!

Кроули приподнял голову с локтя и распластался на диване, закинув ноги на подушки. Он лениво протянул руку, и Гавриил с готовностью стукнулся с ним кулаками.

— Нет смысла быть хорошим. Нет смысла быть добрым. Сын нашего босса попытался, и что из этого вышло?

— Непотизм, — понимающе кивнул Кроули, закуривая и поглядывая на часы. С минуты на минуту Гавриил закончит выпускать пар и перескочит на секс. Ужасно предсказуемый тип людей: увидел одного — видел их всех.

— Не упускать из виду конечную цель. Обстановка нестабильна… разумеется, она нестабильна, нельзя устроить потоп и ждать, что всё откатится к прежним значениям, — рассуждал Гавриил, расправляясь с алкоголем из мини-бара, а заодно и с последней упаковкой орешков, которые Кроули дали в самолёте. — Ты понимаешь, о чём я, — промычал он с полным ртом. Пальцами вытер оставшиеся на подбородке крошки и лизнул ладонь. — Я знаю, что понимаешь.

— Конечно. Сколько ни добивайся равновесия, рынок сам себя регулирует, — с умным видом сказал Кроули. Не зря же он смотрел все эти воскресные программы.

— Вот именно! Однажды всё рухнет…

— Да-да, что только ждёт Гонконг. — Гонконг в его планировщике дел был уже давно, спасибо Тёмному совету. Может, Азирафель согласится поехать с ним? Придётся подождать четыре года, а потом они пойдут в кино, посмотрят пару блокбастеров. Азиатские киноделы умеют совмещать эпичные сражения с романтикой и юмором — ангелу понравится. Ну или он хотя бы сможет высидеть сеанс до конца.

— Угу, ага. Но я-то о делах помасштабней. Хватит уже притворяться хорошими — пора растоптать их, стереть с лица земли.

— Очень кровожадно. Я в восторге, — одобрил Кроули, всё ещё витая в фантазиях о лапше ручной работы. Может, стоит ненадолго вернуть усы, позабыть о стиле Роберта Редфорда и ориентироваться на Тома Селлека. Правда, с его ногами о таких шортах лучше забыть.

И тут Гавриил плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним. Грудь его вздымалась от тяжёлых вздохов.

— Всё, что я делаю, я делаю для Неё. Мне так Её не хватает. Боже...

Ох, блин, сейчас он разноется. Нужно срочно вмешаться. Кроули ненавидел, когда из людей текла вода. Что ему делать-то в такие моменты? Ради всего плохого, утешитель из него так себе!

— О ком бы ты ни думал, — сказал он, резво оседлав бёдра Гавриила, — забудь о ней на одну ночь.

— Не думаю, что Она вообще меня слышит.

Кроули обхватил ладонями его лицо.

— Я тебя слышу.

Гавриил замолчал — кажется, наконец-то поддался похоти. Ну, или просто Кроули так сильно стиснул его щёки, что он не смог открыть рот.

— Я о тебе позабочусь, здоровяк, — продолжил Кроули, смекнув, что классической стрижке идут классические подкаты.

— И что ты сделаешь? — невнятно спросил Гавриил, и Кроули убрал руки от его лица.

— Всё, что захочешь, красавчик, только попроси.

— А у тебя... остался снежок для веселья?

Уходит от ответа и падает в проекции? Серьёзно? Кроули едва удержался от стона. Почему половина населения Земли такая предсказуемая?

— Нет, но можем повеселиться другим способом, — ответил он и положил ладонь Гавриила себе на пояс. Пробежался пальцами по широкой груди и расстегнул пару пуговичек. — Может, ещё словишь свой оглушительный оргазм.

И снова Гавриил засомневался, как не решался впервые попробовать кокс. Кроули переубедил его поцелуем, ёрзая на его коленях. Потянуть за нижнюю губу, соблазнительно двинуть бёдрами — и вот они уже занимаются делом.

— Так необычно. Очень странно, — прокомментировал Гавриил, двинув пахом навстречу. Ладони его вовсю сжимали задницу Кроули.

— Первый раз с мужчиной? — сказал тот, решив, что лучше озвучить очевидное. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что именно этим он Гавриила и зацепил.

— Мой первый раз вообще.

— Я тебя всему научу, милый. Никто ни о чём не догадается, — пообещал Кроули, сбрасывая брюки вместе с нижним бельём. Рубашку он расстёгивал снизу, пуговицу за пуговицей, пока на нём не остались лишь очки, часы и серёжка-капелька. Скользнув рукой в ширинку Гавриила, он вытащил член и легонько погладил его, наградив его обладателя фирменным жадным взглядом.

Одно краткое мгновение лицо Гавриила отражало нечто неопределимое, а затем он уловил посыл и взялся за дело, с завидным мастерством натягивая Кроули на себя. Кажется, он даже не заметил, что тому не требовалась смазка и подготовка.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул он, вставая с Кроули на руках. Он был силён — Кроули только и оставалось, что вцепиться в него, пока Гавриил толкнулся на пробу. — Я бы делал это всю ночь напролёт.

— Я абсолютно свободен, так что можешь трахать меня на всех поверхностях, — всхлипнул Кроули и крепче обхватил руками его шею: подхватив его под бёдрами, Гавриил двигал его по своему члену как в долбаном порно.

— Поверхности… Отличная идея, — согласился Гавриил, и через пару секунд Кроули прижали спиной к стене, основательно вытрахивая мозг.

То, что происходило с ним дальше, точнее всего можно описать как ёбаный марафон плотских радостей, эпичнейший фестиваль похоти, представление, достойное порно-Оскара. На кокаине Гавриила не отпускало часами. Будь Кроули человеком, он бы взмолился о пощаде ещё на диване, когда Гавриил практически сложил его пополам, закинув его ноги к себе на плечи. Или когда его драли раком на ковре. Или пока он свисал с края постели с членом глубоко в горле.

Они трахались и трахались. Два оргазма не сильно помогли Кроули — он как раз приближался к третьему, скользя спиной по простыням и хватаясь за изголовье. Гавриил долбился в него и — как предсказуемо — любовался своим отражением в зеркале над кроватью.

— Не хочу останавливаться, — сказал он, едва не складывая Кроули пополам и глядя, как член скользит внутрь и наружу.

— Рано или поздно придётся, — выдохнул Кроули. С ума сойти. Он не жаловался, но… — Презентация по DMAIC начинается в семь, а мне нужно в душ, потому что я сейчас опять тут всё кончой заляпаю, — и он снова выгнулся, забрызгивая живот.

— Попробую так, — заявил Гавриил, опуская его ноги на постель, и скользнул ладонью по коже, перемазанной белесой жидкостью.

— Чёрт возьми, да! — воскликнул Кроули, извиваясь в попытках перехватить его руку и облизать пальцы. Излившись на его тело, Гавриил закрепит собственное искушение. — Давай же, кончи на меня.

Гавриил выскользнул из его задницы, обхватил член кулаком, направив его на блестящий от спермы живот, и спустил так мощно, что Кроули глазам не поверил — такое он прежде видел лишь в порно. Оргазм этот длился и длился, а затем Гавриил гортанно застонал и рухнул на кровать рядом с Кроули.

— Невероятно, — прошептал тот, доставая сигарету. Поджёг её, не озаботившись зажигалкой, и счастливо зашипел — тягучее чувство святости наконец-то сходило на нет. — Семь часов траха. Не могу поверить, что люди на это способны.

— Скорее всего, нет, — протянул Гавриил, нежась в посторгазменной истоме. Голос его, впрочем, полнился прежним самодовольством. — Не то чтобы я был человеком. Без обид, но они довольно мерзкие.

— Что ты сказал? — пробормотал Кроули, едва не выронив изо рта сигарету.

— Без обид! Ты же не виноват, что ты… — Гавриил принюхался с таким видом, словно в комнате кто-то напердел. Его устремлённый в потолочное зеркало (единственное зеркало, которого изначально не было в номере) взгляд перешёл на отражение Кроули. — Ты пахнешь злом.

— О, Дьявол, — простонал Кроули, сжав переносицу пальцами. — Ты действительно Гавриил. Тот самый Гавриил. Архангел, Предводитель небесного воинства, Посланник Божий, трубным гласом пробудишь мёртвых, если всё пойдёт по Плану...

Гавриил слегка нахмурился.

— Ну да, я же так и сказал. А ты, блядь, кто такой?

— Кроули.

— Кто-кто?

— Кроли.

— Не знаю такого.

Сняв очки, Кроули распахнул глаза и высунул язык.

— Змей-ис-с-скус-с-ситель?

Гавриил поджал губы и прищурился.

— Гм-м-м…

— Адам, Ева, та самая яблоня в ёбаном Эдеме?

За прошедшие шесть тысяч лет Гавриил менее ублюдочным не стал.

— А, припоминаю что-то, да. Один из дружков Люцифера, вечно отлынивал от работы.

Кроули поперхнулся воздухом.

— Вряд ли нас-с-с можно назвать друзьями, — прошипел он.

— Слушай, мы не можем… — начал Гавриил.

— Нет.

— Никогда.

— Никогда-никогда, — согласился Кроули. Срань господня, он переспал с азирафелевым боссом.

— Мне кажется, — продолжил Гавриил, появляясь у кровати полностью одетым и с идеально уложенными волосами, — мы сходимся во мнении, что между нами ничего не было. Я уже узнал всё, что мог узнать в этой адской дыре, так что пропущу завтрашний семинар и мастер-класс по танцевальному фитнесу и верну на склад это отвратительное тело. Увидимся, когда небеса нальются кровью, — попрощался он, растянув губы в подобии улыбки.

— Верно. Ничего не было. Я никому не расскажу, — кивнул Кроули и выдохнул ему в лицо колечко дыма, превратившееся в ухмыляющуюся рожицу с застёгнутым на молнию ртом.

Гавриил помахал рукой, разгоняя дым.

— Верю, что не расскажешь, Крони, — сказал он и исчез, через полсекунды вновь появившись в номере. Хлопнул в ладони и широко улыбнулся. — О, и передай привет Люциферу. Жду не дождусь, когда он наконец обзаведётся семьёй.

— Пошёл ты в Рай.


End file.
